Dream Part 4
by booklover2314
Summary: Part 4 of 5. Bella dreams about herself and Edward while she's still in Phoenix. Third dream and two days. Continuation of my third story.


I want to be a beta-reader. I need at least five stories or 6,000 words. I can't write well so here's the fourth story.

Sorry it took so long. The paragraphs seem kind of long to me but I had a lot of trouble writing this so I'm not editing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Bella has a dream about Edward and herself when she's still living in Phoenix.

* * *

BPOV

I got out of bed and rushed through my morning routine trying to get to school as fast as possible. I went downstairs and saw that I was running a bit ahead of schedule even if I was planning on being early. I decided to read Wuthering Heights again to pass the time. I started at my favorite part and was absorbed until Mom and Phil came down to have breakfast. I didn't know if I had said Edward's name last night so I grabbed a Poptart and left for school to avoid another talk about boys with Mom.

As I walked to school I thought about what I should ask Edward and my dream self tonight. I went through my classes, talked to some of my casual friends about what teacher had assigned stupid unnecessary homework and long essays. We decided to eat outside today; it was only 85 for so long. As Sara and I walked up the stairs to English I stumbled over my shoes. She laughed and told me one day I was going to end up in the hospital falling down the stairs. It was something I had yet to be admitted for.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I walked home enjoying the nice weather. I made chicken and rice for dinner so it would be a fast clean up and I could go upstairs and work on homework. Mom called to tell me she and Phil were going to the D-backs night game to talk to a guy about a position for Phil. I told her it was fine, I had homework I could do. I ate my dinner and put the left-overs in the fridge. I decided I could put off my homework for one night and go to sleep early to talk to Edward.

I settled into bed with thoughts of my forest and Edward pulling me into my dreams. When I blinked I found myself in the meadow again sitting across from Edward and the other Bella. They smiled and waited for me to start my questions again.

I asked them everything I could think of; how long had they been together, did Edward have siblings, where did they live, and so much more. They answered all my questions thoroughly and with patience. Bella's ring glinted in the sun and so I asked them how long they had been married.

When they answered that I realized that I had no idea what year it was to them. The answer to that question surprised me; it was only 2009 for them. I asked them a few more questions before I was startled awake. I knew it wasn't time to get up yet, it didn't feel like I had been asleep for very long; and according to my alarm clock it was only 11:30. I heard whispered voices and footsteps and realized mom and Phil had come home. I rolled over and tried to back to sleep. I hadn't finished asking all my questions. It took forever but the next thing I heard was the incessant beeping of my alarm.

I was disappointed that I didn't get to talk to Edward and Bella again but I guess tonight was soon enough. I got my clothes together and went to the bathroom to take shower. I looked in the mirror and saw I looked even paler than usual. Great, just what I need today. I sighed and took my shower trying to find something positive about today.

I felt a little guilty for not talking to Mom yesterday so I joined her and Phil for breakfast. The minute I walked in the kitchen she started telling me about how it went last night. Apparently the guy they had talked to wanted Phil to come to the practice today to see how he fit in with the team.

It was a half day; the teachers had to do their monthly training, so she asked me if I wanted to join them. I agreed because it was something to do and I might even be able to soak up some color. School flew by in shortened class periods, and I found myself on the way to Chase Field.

During the drive I started thinking about the field. It used to be BOB, Bank One Ballpark, which is a way cooler name. Chase just had to go and buy Bank One and give it a boring name. They should have just left the way it was, BOB was so much better.

I was pulled from my musing when Phil parked. I got out and walked with him and Mom to the guy who might be getting Phil a spot on the team. They exchanged pleasantries before Phil went to the locker room to get changed for practice. The man, who insisted we call him Julian, invited to sit down in the front rows so we could watch.

Practice started and it was like any other sports practice I guess. I'd never been to one but they did different drills and ran and played catch as far as I could tell. Mom got up to use the restroom and I went with her because I didn't want to be sitting by myself in a big arena.

When we were walking back down to our seats one of the custodians was coming up the steps on my side. I moved into the seats to let him pass. Mom and I were talking about what might happen if Phil did get a spot on the team. When I stepped back out I tried to go down to the next step but I was looking at Mom. I misjudged the distance to the next step and tripped forward.

My head hit the ground hard before I blacked out.

* * *

Mini cliff-hanger. One more story.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
